


I Made A Wreck Out Of My Hand(I Put It Through The Wall)

by EvaMarth



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Abusive Parent, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Yosuke's mother is nice, his dad ? not so much, i May delete this later, or just re-post it on an alternate acc, probably OOC but it's a vent so it doesn't really matter ig, this is a vent fic, this may be triggering to read if you're recovering from self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaMarth/pseuds/EvaMarth
Summary: 'He didn't mean to break it, hell, he didn't even know it was next to him when he moved his arm over.'In which Yosuke's stress finally boils over.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 34





	I Made A Wreck Out Of My Hand(I Put It Through The Wall)

**Author's Note:**

> Been having a rough time mentally as of late so I made this,, yeah

Yosuke couldn't remember the last time his father hadn't been rude to him. His mother was much nicer than his father, all he did was degrade the brunette, scream and yell at him until he broke in front of him then kick him while he was down. His mother really did try to be nice, albeit she was definitely a little overbearing.

Tonight was no different. He stood at the base of the stairs, his father screaming at him about breaking a cup. He didn't mean to break it, hell, he didn't even know it was next to him when he moved his arm over. But despite how hard he tried to explain it was an accident, that wasn't good enough for his dad, he just screamed even louder because Youke had interrupted him.

After a minute or so more of his father's venomous words latching onto him, soaking into every part of his being, it ended. "Now go to your room, and don't you even dare think about coming out."

He turned around sniffling as he walked up the stairs, closing his room door behind him, sinking down against it as he started crying. Why couldn't he have just been more competent? He wouldn't have knocked the cup over and broken it, he wouldn't have crashed his bike and tore his uniform, he'd probably even be able to keep up on his school work.

Hell, maybe he'd even be able to stick a group of normal friends. Don't get him wrong, it's not like he doesn't like his friends, but his fathers' constant hounding of him to make better friends, hang out with better people, stop spending time with morons. All that shit. It's not like he could get away from 'morons' if he was one.

He didn't want to do that again, he really didn't want to back to that habit, but that temporary relief was too enthralling to pass up. Grabbing a box from the bottom drawer of his desk, he made his way into the bathroom. Any other time this sort of thing wouldn't affect him, but everything he'd bottled up over the past weeks finally boiled over.

Closing the door behind himself, he sank down to the floor, setting the box next to him. Sighing heavily, he opened it, emptying the contents onto the floor. Most of it was just old toys, an old shirt at the very bottom to hide the razor at the bottom of the box.

'Just do it, do it, do it, do it do it do it.'

He slid his pants down to just below his knees, pulling his boxers to reveal his upper thighs and sighing as he pressed the blade against his skin. Cut after cut, bead after bead of crimson slipped from the cuts as he continued. By the time he was done, the entirety of his upper legs burned.

As the gravity of what he'd just done set in, he started crying weakly. Fuck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry.." Yosuke sobs out, his hands falling to the cold bathroom tile under him. He promised he'd stop, he promised he'd talk to Kanji when he felt like this, he promised he'd never do this again.

He continued crying, tightening his hands into fists. He fucking said he'd quit this, why couldn't he just stop? What would he tell Kanji? He'd done this before, he knew his legs would burn when he walked for the next few days, and he knew Kanji wasn't an idiot, he'd figure out what happened pretty quickly.

As he started cleaning up, his phone rang. He let it finish ringing, continuing to clean his wounds before it began ringing once more. It must have been important, so he pulled his phone out, eyes going wide. Fuck, Kanji just had to call now, didn't he? Fuck fuck fuck.

With shaky hands, he answered the phone. "Hey, what took you so long?" Kanji asked, laughing a bit. "Ah, sorry, I couldn't find my phone at first," Yosuke responded, trying his best to not sound like he had been crying. "Did ya need something?" he asked. It took a second for Kanji to respond. "Not really, I just missed hearing your voice." The other responded.

That broke Yosuke. He started sobbing once more. The idea that someone genuinely wanted to hear him, hang out with him, let alone be with him after all the stupid shit he'd done. It made him happy, but at the same time, he wasn't ready for that much of an emotional shift.

"Hey, hey, are you crying?" Kanji's tone shifted to that of concern. Yosuke nodded before realizing Kanji couldn't hear him, letting out a small noise of confirmation. "What's wrong?" the brunette didn't respond. He couldn't tell Kanji he'd failed.

Kanji's tone increased in worry. "Yosuke, tell me what happened." As much as he sounded worried, he sounded just as much so pitying. "Can you come over..?" Yosuke could barely finish his sentence as another sob racked his body. "I'll be over in 5, alright? I love you." before Yosuke could say anything back Kanji had hung up.

All he could do was wait on the bathroom floor as he waited anxiously for Kanji. In reality, 5 minutes was more so 2, and Kanji was at the Hanamura residence, knocking a little too loudly on the door.

"Ms.Hanamura?" He asked, faced with Yosuke's mother. "Oh, Kanji. How are you dear? Are you here to visit Yosuke?" Kanji nodded. "I'd really like to see him if that's alright ma'am." Yosuke's mother nodded. "Of course, he's in his room I believe." She sighed. "He... He's had a rough evening. I'm glad to see you here for a visit." After Kanji entered, he took his shoes off and hurried up the stairs into the bathroom.

To his utter horror, as he opened the door, Yosuke was on the ground. He was somehow still crying, upper thighs littered in cuts and scars, both old and new. Yosuke's sobs got worse as he realized Kanji had entered the bathroom.

"I-I tried not to... I'm so f-fucking stupid..." He mumbled before Kanji leaned down to him, kissing his cheek. "No, hun, you're not stupid." He wrapped his arms around Yosuke, the other leaning into the hug. "Let's finish getting you cleaned up, alright?" Yosuke nodded, allowing Kanji to take a warm rag with soap to clean off any excess blood around the wounds.

Yosuke stopped looking at what Kanji was doing, hissing when the cuts stung as Kanji cleaned them. "'M sorry, this probably hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Yosuke nodded once more. "Stings like a fuckin' bitch."

After a few minutes, Kanji tossed the rag into the sink. "There, all cleaned up." Yosuke looked up at Kanji, finally speaking. "Can... Can you stay the night?" Kanji nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay over." Kanji helped Yosuke get off the floor, carrying him to his room. "I don't want you walking, not with how scarred up your legs are." Yosuke nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't want me walking either..."

The two cuddled up on Yosuke's bed, the aforementioned brunette squeezed the faux blonde's hand tightly. "Thanks..." He mumbled. "I uh, I love you." Kanji smiled, kissing Yosuke's cheek. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> 1,219 words 6,668 characters
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> Reminder: Self-Harm is not the only answer, don't be afraid to talk to people


End file.
